Aib Hajime
by rainbowfield
Summary: Di antara pengungkapan cinta dan aib seorang Hajime. [AR. Hajime/Satsuki] [T plus]


**Aib Hajime**

Alternate Reality / Hajime x Satsuki / OOC akut

Gakko no kaidan bukan punya saya.

Happy reading! :)

.

.

.

Satu-satunya manusia yang tahu kebiasan buruk seorang Aoyama Hajime saat masih sekolah dasar adalah Miyanoshita Satsuki. Tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya saat ini. Satu hal yang membuat seorang Hajime digerayangi rasa takut adalah saat sewaktu waktu Satsuki membongkar seluruh aibnya yang-uhuk terkadang masih dilakoninya secara diam-diam.

Siapa sangka Hajime yang populer dan disebut-sebut sebagai _Prince Charming_ di SMA-nya adalah pemuda yang sangat mesum.

Dia suka mengintip celana dalam gadis-gadis. Terlebih korban yang sering menjadi objek 'cuci matanya' tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Satsuki.

Dan itu membuat dia selalu ingin jauh-jauh dari gadis itu sekalipun takdir tidak mengijinkannya. Dan walaupun dia tidak menampik kalau nyatanya dia jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Satu hal yang Hajime sadari, Satsuki tumbuh begitu cepat. Dia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik yang tetap membuat sosok Hajime tetap jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Meski mulut dan hati terkadang tidak pernah sejalan.

"Hajime?"

Suara Satsuki membuat dia menoleh dari lamunannya di atap sekolah yang nampak sepi. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan sosok Satsuki sudah ada di sana.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Hajime setengah antusias.

"_Fansclub_-mu mencarimu tuh. Mau ketemu?" Satsuki masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nggak ah. Males pasti nggak penting."

"Kamu nggak boleh gitu," Satsuki melangkahkan kaki mendekat. "Kalau kamu jahat sama gadis-gadis itu, aku bisa saja lho memberitahu pada mereka hal-hal yang selama ini menjadi aibmu."

Hajime membulatkan mata saat Satsuki tersenyum ala _yandere_. Dia mulai menjauh beberapa sentimeter dari gadis yang berada di sisinya.

"Jauh-jauh dariku," Hajime seperti ditancapkan pisau dari belakang walau nyatanya cerita ini bukanlah bergenre _gore_. Dan dia tidak sekalipun berani menatap mata kehijauan Satsuki.

"Ya nggak apa-apa kalau kamu masih nggak mau nemuin mereka," Satsuki masih tersenyum yang seumur-umur itu senyum paling menakutkan yang Hajime temui dalam hidupnya. Jikala Satsuki memasang senyum itu, maka habis sudah hidup Haijime di tangannya.

Satsuki baru saja melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Hajime. Namun, dia tertahan seketika saat Hajime memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Dan ketika wajah Satsuki membalik,

.

Cup!

.

.

Hajime menciumnya dan dia hanya mampu membulatkan mata seraya menahan semu yang tiba-tiba melintas di wajahnya.

Persis ketika Hajime melepas kecupan ringan di bibir gadis itu, Satsuki membeku.

"Diam kan? Oh rupanya penawar dari ancamanmu itu ciuman dariku ya?" Hajime melengkungkan senyum angkuh.

Satsuki semakin bersemu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Dia memekik seketika. Ciuman pertamanya nyatanya telah direnggut oleh Hajime.

"Kamu nggak mau diam sih," Hajime membuang arah pandangnya.

Satsuki menatapnya marah. Dan dia segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan Hajime yang mendadak menatapnya, "lihat saja, aku akan bilang pada mereka! Dasar mesum!" ancam Satsuki yang melangkahkan kaki tergesa-gesa.

"Katakan saja," suara Hajime barusan mampu membuat Satsuki menghentikan langkah seraya menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "katakan pada mereka, jangan ganggu Hajime lagi karena Hajime suka Satsuki."

"Oke kalau begitu," Satsuki menyahut cepat seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hendak melangkahkan kaki, tapi, dia mendadak membeku saat pikirannya baru saja mencerna ucapan Hajime barusan.

Tadi Hajime bilang apa?

Dia membalikan tubuhnya dengan wajah penuh tanya menghadap Hajime. Ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidak salah kan?

"Kamu tadi ... bilang apa?" Satsuki memastikan.

"Aku. Suka. Satsuki." Hajime melantangkan setiap kata begitu jelas. Membuat wajah Satsuki bersemu seketika.

Satsuki jadi ingin mendengarnya lagi. Eh?

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali dengam wajah memerahnya seraya membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain, "sejak kapan ... suka?"

Kali ini Hajime yang melongo mendengar pertanyaan Satsuki. Kenapa Satsuki ingin tahu, jangan-jangan Satsuki juga...

"Sejak lama, sejak kita bersama-sama memecahkan masalah hantu dulu. Bahkan sebelum itu aku... juga sudah tertarik padamu." Hajime menelan ludahnya. "Dan aku juga tidak mengerti, alasanku ... suka kamu."

Hening. Angin seketika berembus menerbangkan rambut keduanya yang berkibaran karena tertiup embusannya. Hajime menunduk.

"Kalau kamu nggak menyukaiku..." jeda, Hajime menarik napas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hajime membulatkan mata saat sepasang sepatu berada persis di hadapan kakinya.

Wajahnya naik saat dia merasa ada yang menyentuh rahangnya.

Satsuki. Satsuki di hadapannya persis tengah menyipitkan mata sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bodoh." Satsuki dengan wajah yang memerah, melirikan matanya ke samping seolah menghindari tatapan Hajime. "Aku memang tidak suka sama cowok mesum sepertimu. Tidak suka..."

Satsuki mengatupkan matanya. "Sampai-sampai aku memikirkanmu terus-menerus. Bodohkan? Iya memang."

Cup!

Ciuman kedua berhasil membuat Satsuki terkejut dibuatnya. Tapi Satsuki kali ini menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang bersarang di bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan Hajime melalui lumatan pemuda itu.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Dan keduanya sama-sama bersemu.

Hajime yang telah menghilangkan semu di wajahnya lebih dulu, mulai bersuara lagi, "Satsuki, celana dalammu hari ini berwarna kuning dengan polkadot biru kan?"

Dan wajah Satsuki sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang dengan pekikan sempurna meluncur dari bibirnya.

"HAJIMEEEEEE! DASAR MESUM!"

.**end**.

Oke ini nista abis. maafkan Nyubi yang merusuh di fandom ini :D Jaa nee! *wink*


End file.
